The present invention relates to a shortened fastening or partial belt for a garment, which is a substitute for a belt worn around the entire waist of a garment, such as trousers, pants, shorts, skirts, and the like.
A belt for the waist of a garment conventionally wraps completely around the entire waist of the garment and includes free ends which are fastened, e.g. buckled, snapped, etc. to each other to define the closed loop of the belt.
Conventional belts that wrap completely around a wearer's waist are often cumbersome when the wearer is doing physical work or exercise. In addition, the belt must be fed through a plurality of loops in the waist of a garment increasing the difficulty and time required for cinching the waist of a garment.
As one function served by a belt is to cinch the waist of a garment tight around the wearer's waist, it is not necessary that the garment fastening completely encircle the waist. The garment fastening has been formed as a shortened waist fastening or partial belt which are less cumbersome than a belt that wraps around the entire waist of a garment. Such fastenings include a strap that wrap is only partly around the waist. Elements for attaching the fastening at the waist of the garment are provided at the ends of the fastening.
McCormick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,386, teaches a partial belt which cinches the waist of a garment. However, the partial belt is worn inside of a skirt which may be uncomfortable for a wearer since it would press on a wearer's body. In addition, since the partial belt is worn inside of the garment, the belt cannot be seen. Furthermore, the partial belt is attached to the garment by inserting hooks into the garment which requires piercing of the garment fabric. These hooks pierce holes in the garment which may cause tearing of the garment fabric and create unnecessary holes in the garment. If the garment is worn without the partial belt, the holes formed by previous wearing of the belt will be visible. In addition, upon repeated attachment and detachment of the belt, the holes will become torn and expanded until the garment is ripped beyond repair. In addition, the hooks protrude from the inside of the garment to the outside of the garment so that the hooks are visible, which detracts from the appearance of the garment.
Manning, U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,748, discloses a partial belt that is similar to that disclosed by McCormick. The partial belt of Manning is also worn inside of a garment and suffers from the problems discussed above. In addition, the partial belt of Manning is not adjustable so if a wearer wants to adjust the amount of cinching provided by the partial belt, the wearer must detach the hooks of the belt and then reattach the hooks at a location that the wearer estimates to be correct. This involves substantial trial and error in attaching the belt in a desired position and also creates several pairs of unnecessary holes in a garment caused by attaching and reattaching the partial belt.
Harrison, U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,204, teaches a partial belt which attaches to the back of a garment by spring clips. Thus, the partial belt is not visible. The spring clips merely attach to any portion of the interior of the waist of a garment and rely on a spring force for keeping the partial belt in place. The spring clips may lose their elasticity or be bent so that the partial belt becomes unusable. Also, the spring clips used to attach the partial belt are not sufficient to hold the partial belt in place during rigorous activity of the wearer.
Bartlestone, U.S. Pat. No. 641,489, teaches a partial belt that is formed of two separate pieces which attach to a belt loop on a garment and connect to each other in the rear of the waist of the garment. This type of belt is extremely difficult to put on because the fastening members are in the rear of a garment and the wearer must fasten a buckle and cooperating belt piece behind the wearer's back. In addition, if any decoration is formed on the two belt members, the decoration is not seen from the front of the garment.
Ashworth, U.S. Pat. No. 1,016,538, teaches a partial belt which is attached to the back of a garment through the use of pins. Thus, the belt is not visible in the front of the garment. Also, the pins protrude through the garment forming unnecessary holes in the garment. In addition, the pins are secured by tape which is sewn onto the exterior of the garment. Thus, the garment cannot be worn without the partial belt and the garment must be permanently altered before the partial belt can be worn.
Godshaw, U.S. Pat. No. 1,607,156, teaches a partial belt that is fastened to belt loops by a pair of snaps. The partial belt requires a third snap located in the middle of the belt for holding the adjusted length of the belt in position. Thus, the wearer must adjust the belt and then snap a third snap to keep the partial belt at a desired length.
Young, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,594, teaches a partial belt that is attached to two adjacent belt loops by Velcro. However, this belt is not adjustable in size. In addition, the partial belt is only capable of spanning two adjacent belt loops located on the same side of a fly of a garment. That is, the partial belt is not capable of extending across a fly of a garment. Consequently, the partial belt is not capable of adequately supporting a garment around a wearer's waist.